


Cloven Hooves and Amber Eyes

by TheTiredGeneticist



Series: The Universe With Magic and Stuff. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Always, Amelie finally gets to smash, An idea that grew into a 5k+ monster, Ana knows all, F/F, Faun Lena, Furry, Lena being a needy little dumpling, Lena is the little spoon, Lena stop being so fucking cute, No one has written Lena as a faun so dammit I'm doing it., Reinhardt is a big softie, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The chapter I had to add, The tiny, garden life, huntress amelie, im weak, little spoon, my abuse of Lena continues, my soul has left my earthly body, smutty third chapter, soft fic, some of the fluffiest smut I ever done did write, what is my life, when apples attack, y'all been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredGeneticist/pseuds/TheTiredGeneticist
Summary: A short morning after with a visit from Two very good friends.





	1. Part 1

  
It had been a very long time since the huntress had lost a mark. Once her arrows struck their target they seldom escaped her, wether they fell on the spot or made a futile attempt to run. She had spent nearly a _decade_ hunting and she had become one of the most successful. She could track an animal in the dark during a storm and still find it within minutes, a skill she honed through years of solitude. She had nothing else to do but hunt and ride and pursue whatever challenge caught her attention. As a noble, and a widow, she had little else to do but sit in her chateau, attend gatherings, and hunt.

Amélie Lacroix made a sound of disgust as she pushed her way through ever thickening brush and tangled grass that grasped at her boots and tried its best to trip her up. For all her experiences surefootedness, she had already fallen once and had no plans of doing so again.

The huntress was _renowned_ for her skill, but this autumn's hunts had been leaner, and less successful. She wasn't hunting to stock up, she had more than enough to last her through the harsh winter months, when the leaves fell and there was no cover to hide her from the deer as they ripped the bark from the trees. There was no point in hunting during winter, it was often a painful and futile task. She hunted in the late summer and autumn, when the deer and elk were fattened for the lean winter ahead.

Many of the noble men and women she knew from her life as the comtesse of Chateau Guillard had expressed their diverse opinions of Amélie and her reclusive lifestyle. She took little notice. Some expressed sympathy for her, what they assumed was a grieving widow who had distanced herself as a means of coping. Others expressed relief, and made no effort to hide their _disdain_ for a woman who had, by all appearances, married into a wealthier family for exactly that, _money_. A few expressed disgust regarding the hunts she carried out. ' _A lady does not hunt, a lady tends to her home and family_.' They would say. Amélie know only a handful of people who agreed that she was entitled to the lifestyle she chose. The viscountess of House Vaswani _applauded_ her independence once she had won her own. The duchess of House Ziegler, despite her youthful appearance a battle tested and cynical woman, _praised_ her for her courage in taking her life and doing with it as she pleased, and many in her family agreed most wholeheartedly. The Lady of House Song, though rarely seen due to her young age and disinterest in the gossip of nobles, expressed her support and her desire to control her own life in the same way.

The strongest of these voices and the one that held the most weight, was the one who spoke as the one who governed the city Amélie lived just outside of. The much respected and revered Lady Ana Amari had been very interested in the reclusive comtesse ever since she responded to a summons to sort out her late husband's affairs. In the time since, she had visited the lonely chateau semi regularly with the excuse of getting out of the city and 'speaking to a woman who isn't afraid to stab a man in the foot.' The company, while at first unwelcome and awkward, became something the huntress came to enjoy. Ana was kind, once one got to know her, and her towering oaf of a husband always brought her gifts and goods from his travels. They were her only real friends.

The last visit had been to discuss the slowly recovering population of a nearly extinct creature, a very special creature. Fauns had been nearly hunted to the _brink_ until a decade prior when their enslavement was outlawed and for a time, the species was fiercely protected as it began to recover. Now, with a few small tribes and many many solitary individuals, some of which having begun to trickle into the vast Guillard family land, Ana had expressed her hopes that the huntress would help their recovery by turning hunters away, for a few years at least.

Amélie had never seen a faun, but she _hated_ having people on her land even without the incentive to close her lands, so she readily accepted the idea and made it known that no hunter was to set foot on Guillard land for the next five years, and trespassing would be met with force. The decision pleased Ana to no end, but the lack of hunters, strangely enough, had not made the herds grow, rather, they shrank considerably.

She had only made one shot that day, one she hadn't been sure about even before she loosed the arrow from her crossbow. She still didn't feel right as she tracked the small drops of blood on the leaves and moss. The prey had been small, a little hooved thing that had made the mistake of letting the huntress spy its back end sticking out from a berry bush while it foraged. The shot hadn't been clean and the little thing had, with a panicked bleating cry, taken off like a _shot_ , far faster than Amélie had ever seen a stag or mountain goat go. It was also proving most challenging to track down. She had to be at least several hours into the chase, zig-zagging through the woods as she pursued her prey. It wouldn't be more than two hours walk to find her horse where she left it, but it frustrated her all the same. She had been taught that a good shot took the prey down within a minute. The best shot dropped it where it stood. This had, undoubtedly, been a bad shot. Not only had the prey survived long enough to make the final kill hard earned, but it had survived long enough to endure considerable _suffering_ , a thought that was nurturing a coil of guilt in her stomach.

She almost gave up when she reached the foothills nearing the edge of her land, but if the little thing had come here to die, she owed it to her prey to find it and swiftly end its needless suffering. It was her responsibility. She carefully wound her way around large limestone boulders and, where necessary, hauled herself up over the rocks to follow the ever continuing trail of blood. It was dried now, the prey had remained far ahead of her the entire time. Despite being so small it was clearly fast and _strong_. The huntress almost felt regret at taking the life of such a creature.

She could hear the soft rush of water and the whisper of reeds now, as the rocks gave way, briefly, to tree and fern, marking one of many small clearings and glens that fed water into her land and often served as passageways for wildlife. It made sense for a creature to choose this as their place of dying. It was peaceful and secluded, where they could simply drift away in _peace_.

It was beginning to shift from dead of night to murky dawn when she finally found her prey. Something so delightfully fast had never graced her hunt before. After an entire night spent pushing her way through thick brush and almost losing her quarry several times, she was almost ready to let it go, out of a hunter’s respect.

She found her prey in a small glen, half submerged in a shallow stream with the huntress’ barbed arrow still firmly embedded in its back. _Her_ back. Delicate cloven hooves lay tangled in the bubbling brook and the fur was soaked to the bone. From hoof to tail it was short, curly fur, chestnut in color with a few speckles of white and cream. Amélie stepped closer on silent feet to discover exactly what kind of deer she was looking at, for most of it was obscured by the brush and long grass and reeds. Pushing some of the reeds aside her breath caught in her throat at the discovery of her prey and, by extension, the _mistake_ she had committed.

Above the hips fur gave way to soft, tanned skin splashed with freckles, marred by red marks made by lashing branches and the small trail of half dried blood stemming from the shaft of the arrow. Soft curves and bare shoulders that were splashed with freckles. Slender arms that lay limply in the water at her sides. A thin frame but the lithe muscle was visible beneath soft skin. A head turned to one side and partially submerged in the water, but not enough to drown her. A soft face partially obscured by windswept hair that still had leaves and a few burrs tangled in it. Closed eyes and long lashes that rested delicately on softly rounded cheeks graced with a smattering of freckles as she lay unconscious. Soft doe ears poking out of messy hair and drooping. Amélie's stomach _dropped_.

It was a _faun_.

 _She had shot a faun_.

Her first act was to remove the arrow, as quickly and painlessly as possible. It had been a less than perfect shot, and the arrow wasn’t deeply embedded to her relief. She knew, however, that there was no way that she hadn’t done significant damage if the small creature had collapsed from it. Her lack of response to the arrow leaving her flesh was testimony to that. She wasn’t even shivering, and Amélie knew that this brook was _frigid_.

Dragging the poor creature out of the icy water took priority once the arrow was removed, and she was far lighter than Amélie expected. Once she had carefully rolled the faun onto her back, she locked one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders to lift her, looking anywhere but at her bare chest, which only sported a small, soaked patch of dark fur between small breasts, nowhere near enough to cover her exposed chest. Why fauns never wore clothing was beyond her. Her fur was _dripping_ and stuck to the huntress' exposed arm as she stood, glancing around for somewhere to set her down. She needed to make sure she hadn’t punctured a lung, and she couldn’t examine her in the open. It was a long trek back to where she left her horse, but perhaps the safety of the chateau was the best option. There, she could lay the injured faun on a bed of furs and give her the best care possible. She was probably exhausted after their nearly nine hour game of cat and mouse and she wouldn’t be in fighting shape for a few days at least. That made her vulnerable.

 _The chateau,_ she decided. It’d take a few hours but she could manage it. The faun’s legs swung limply with her stride, head tipped back to expose a throat covered in _bruises_. Ones Amélie knew were not from her. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of another hunter putting their hands on this poor thing and _squeezing_ her neck hard enough to bruise. Perhaps it was why she had been hunched over behind that Berry bush, which was why Amélie mistook her for a deer in the first place. She must have been so _tired_ already, when Amélie’s shot scared the absolute life out of her. She had to be having the worst day. The thought of someone trespassing on her land and abusing this little creature for any reason made Amélie’s blood boil.

Amélie didn’t slow her stride as the murky dawn began to bleed reds and oranges into the clear sky, and she could look down at the faun and see her more clearly. She could see blood matting some of the fur on her legs, particularly on her hip, left thigh and right ankle. That ankle was visibly beginning to swell and seemed to have been in a snare or tied very tightly. _The poor thing...._

There was no satisfaction in killing a faun. They were playful, innocent forest dwellers who not only provided very little fur when killed, but also couldn’t be eaten by any in their right mind. _Who could eat something that had a human face!?_ They were not protected anymore but very few people actively sought them out. This one was barely big enough to give much of anything to a hunter. She was an adult, certainly, but not big enough to be worth hunting. The only reason anyone had sought them was to enslave them, and that practise had been outlawed a decade ago. Perhaps this little one had thought she had escaped such a fate, moments before the arrow struck. The thought only served to make her feel _worse_.

As she neared the clearing she had tied her horse in the faun let out the tiniest of whimpers, eyelids fluttering as Amélie strode out of the trees. She had to be miserable. It was _heartbreaking_ to see her flinching and letting out tiny gasps for breath in the huntress’ arms.

It was easier to hold her once she was astride her horse, one arm around her shoulders to keep her comfortably nestled in her lap, slender legs dangling over one muscled thigh and swinging gently with each stride of the horse. Her gasps had eased off just a little bit, though not enough to soothe the worry that was eating away inside the huntress’ chest along with the guilt over shooting her in the first place. The sooner she was next to the fire, and the more furs and blankets she was nestled within, the better. Fauns were timid by nature, but she doubted this one would have the strength to flee for some time. Until then, this little one was her responsibility. Whoever had intentionally hurt her would not do so again.

The ride back to the chateau was silent save for the creak of leather, the rasp of metal against hide and the soft gasps of the injured faun. The sun was just peeking over the distant horizon when the spires of the chateau came into view, and Amélie nudged the horse into a faster trot in her haste to return home. Any investigation into the trespasser and their punishment could be attended to later. For now, the faun took priority.

Letting a stable hand take the reins she swiftly carried the wounded faun up the marbled steps and into the chateau, brushing off the curious inquiries of the maids that had come to take her coat or ask her if she desired food. She could do these things herself, at least for tonight. She didn't want to waste time when she could spend it caring for her guest.

She was still soaked to the bone and until that was remedied there was no point in laying her by the fire. She wasted no time wrapping the small body in a large, soft towel, only leaving her briefly to gather up what blankets and furs she could find in the nearby rooms before returning. The sitting room was large and only dimly lit by the fire, but she was able to see the faun's chest fluttering as she breathed, and she marvelled at the strange yet wonderful creature.

She gently worked the towel against her legs, as one would dry off a family dog following a bath. Trying to soak up as much of the water as she could before letting the fire remedy what little remained. She took extra care as she found the wounds she had noticed before. Her suspicion that the faun had been the victim of a snare appeared to be correct. She found, upon parting the fur to investigate, a wound identical to that of a snare _biting_ into flesh. The bleeding had stopped but the ankle was swollen and painful looking. Not broken but _tender_. Amélie didn't hesitate to call for bandages and a medical kit and, upon consideration, a razor to remove the fur around the wound. She had seen veterinarians do such a thing to prevent fur from sticking into the wounds of dogs and cats. It made sense to do so now.

Further examination found what could only be nail marks on the fauns's left thigh, possibly where her assailant dug their nails in to drag the poor thing or to try to subdue it or....

 _Or_.

Amelie's blood began to _boil_ as she came to realize the horrific possibility. It was a thought she swiftly stamped out as she directed a maid to leave the bandages, ointment, small basin of water and razor next to her. The third wound was very clearly a knife wound, possibly dealt when the attacker first struck, or perhaps the deep slice along her hip was a _punishment_ for fighting back. It was a terrible wound that Amélie knew she needed to suture as soon as possible.

Setting the towel aside she quickly picked up the razor and the basin, setting to work. The faun's fur wasn't as thick as a mountain goat's or stag's, so the razor cleanly removed the chestnut brown fur from the skin around the knife wound, allowing her to clean and treat the wound before she opened the small kit and withdrew a suturing needle. She had injured herself enough times to have needed such a tool before. She easily threaded it and began the grim task of closing the terrible wound, praying that the faun did not regain consciousness until she had finished. She was comfortable closing her own wounds, but to perform such a thing on another was unsettling. Each soft pop as the needle bit into reddened, irritated flesh made her flinch. She felt no small amount of relief upon finishing and tying off the stitches.

The nail marks, while painful, did not require bandaging. She treated the puncture marks with ointment and moved on, eager to _forget_ that they were there and that they represented every evil intention the trespassing hunter had had for this faun.

The faun's ankle presented more of a challenge, and it took longer to remove the fur from near the wound. It was frustrating, but Amélie persevered until she was able to thoroughly clean and finally wrap soft white bandages around the wound, sealing it away to heal. The arrow wound, while in a worrisome place, just above the lung, had not been the cause of the faun's collapse, at least not the main cause. The faun was already seriously wounded when Amélie happened upon her, the faun had collapsed from a mixture of exhaustion, shock, and blood loss. The knowledge brought a sense of relief to the huntress.

Once the faun was dry, her wounds treated and the blood washed from her skin and fur, Amélie gently laid her amongst the blankets and furs she had gathered, carefully tucking them around the small body to ensure warmth and safety. The faun remained asleep, still letting out small, soft huffs as Amélie added another log to the fire and gently coaxed it back to life. In the renewed light she finally was able to see her little one perfectly, and she settled herself down to admire her for a time. She had never seen a faun before now, and she wanted only to behold her while she had the chance. She didn't know what would happen once the faun woke. Perhaps she would _panic_ and Amélie would, of course, let her return to the woods I f that was what she desired. If she remained, be it because she was too weak to move or, perhaps if she felt _safe_ enough to remain? Amélie had no intention of neglecting. The moment those eyes opened she planned to call for some sweet tea and some food, perhaps some fruit or even a bit of meat to fill this poor little thing's stomach and make her feel safer. Perhaps she could grab one of her nightshirts and convince the little faun to wear it. She didn't need trousers, certainly, but everything from the hips upward remained exposed and Amélie didn't want her to be cold. If she woke, her every need would be tended to, yes, but for now, Amélie simply sat and _admired_.

She was so small, her delicate face relaxed in sleep. Amélie gently tugged the leaves and burrs from her hair, leaving it messy but debris free and undoubtedly far more comfortable. She quickly developed a fascination with her ears, marvelling at the velvety texture between her fingers as she softly touched. It was a wonder that the faun had not heard the huntress approach with such sensitive ears.

Her freckles were Amélie's favourite part of her, the random and energetic speckling making the faun appear youthful and childish despite obviously being an adult.

As she softly ran her fingers through the faun's hair she finally stirred, eyelids fluttering as she fought to regain consciousness. A small _whimper_ escaped chapped lips and, with a seemingly _monumental_ effort, she forced her eyes open, blinking in the bright firelight as Amélie gazed at her in _awe_. Her eyes were like molten amber with glints of honey and gold dancing in their depths, like the first day of spring at sunrise. She was simply _beautiful_.

The faun’s head lifted, just slightly, already trying to lean into the gentle hand in her hair. Doe's ears twitched and one raised halfway, the other remaining down. She blinked a few more times, then she slowly pushed herself to lean on one elbow, head turning to look up at her saviour with those big doe eyes.

Amélie started to withdraw her hand, worried that the touch may be unwelcome, and prepared herself to restrain her should she panic. The faun's expression was hard to read, mostly still dopey from sleep and slightly confused. She _didn't_ panic. Amélie carefully ran tentative fingers through her spiky hair again, testing her luck, and was _rewarded_. The faun's head immediately _dropped_ against her palm and her eyes fluttered shut, chapped lips parting around a blissful _gasp_. It made sense that, as a lone faun, she was not touched often. When Amélie withdrew her hand, she had to brace her heart as the faun let let out a plaintive whimper, begging, which only ceased after the huntress removed her gloves and returned her hand to those messy spikes, gently dragging her nails against her scalp. The faun seemed almost _spellbound_ by the touch, eyes drifting shut, and becoming glazed over as she was soothed. Amélie dared not remove her hand, for fear of the faun collapsing.

A young maid, the new one, Amélie faintly recalled, peered into the room, voicing a soft question.

"Would you like some food, ma'am? For you and your guest?" She was a sweet thing, coming to replace her mother after a bout of sickness left her unable to work. Amélie glanced over, mulling over exactly _what_ to request. She knew so little about fauns. Folklore and myths were not her expertise.

"Efi, what do you know about fauns? What do they eat?" It was a thoughtless question, one she had asked before she had even finished mulling it over herself. Efi stepped a little further into the room, clearly intrigued. When she received no reprimand she drew closer, letting out a soft " _oh_!" At the sight of the injured creature. One velvety ear briefly swivelled in her direction, before drooping again.

"I'm afraid I don't know my lady, but I could see about getting some books that could help the next time I'm in town." Such a sweet girl. She took after her mother. Amélie nodded, before she made her decision.

"Perhaps some sweet tea, to start? If she responds well, I will come fetch her some food." She murmured, as the faun shifted a little bit closer, still leaning into her hand.

"Once you finish that, you should return home. Your mother must be missing you."

Efi thanked her and hurried off, sparing one shy glance at the faun before leaving. Amélie returned her attention to the little one, who had dropped her head back to the furs with a groan. Her ears had dropped _completely_ once more, and her eyes were at half mast.

"Poor thing, you must be so tired. After everything you went through..." Amélie crooned, earning her a pitiful whimper and those round amber eyes flicking up to look at her. One small hand lifted to the collar of her coat and _tugged_ weakly. Imploringly.

"You want me to hold you, _ma Chérie_?" Amélie cooed, her heart soaring when she got a nod. She _understood_. She clearly didn't have the energy to speak but the nod was enough.

Letting the coat slide off of her arms she grabbed a throw pillow from the nearby couch and sank down onto her side, keeping enough distance between herself and the faun to let her choose wether to huddle close or maintain the gap. She tucked one arm under the pillow and watched the little one slowly roll onto her side, wincing in _pain_. She had to be so sore, after running so fast and for so long. The faun reached out again the moment she was settled, and Amélie shifted herself closer, until the little one's head came to rest against her collarbone, a slender arm wrapping around her waist. She could feel the faun taking some deep breaths, perhaps familiarizing herself with the huntress' scent, before she made a small satisfied noise and relaxed against her completely. Amélie returned to petting through her hair, gently scratching and occasionally ghosting exploratory fingertips over her ears. They felt even _softer_ without the gloves. Eventually, she rested her cheek against the faun's messy windswept hair and let her eyes drift shut, listening to her soft breaths.

"Ma'am? The tea is ready." Amélie slowly forced her eyes open, blinking at Efi's sympathetic smile. She was setting the tray down, and getting ready to leave.

"Thank you Efi. Have my driver take you home. I won't have you walking home alone when I can lend you my carriage."

Efi only hesitated for a moment, accepting the offer with no small amount of gratitude and wishing the both of them a good day.

The faun was still asleep, but she roused quickly enough once moved. She had a bit more energy, letting out a _mewl_ of complaint as Amélie sat up to pick up one of the teacups.

"Shh, little one, try this. It'll make you feel better." She soothed, and the faun'e eyes flicked to the cup, and she struggled to sit up.

She, surprisingly, knew how to drink tea without burning herself. She managed to hold the cup without dropping it, taking small, _delicate_ sips and occasionally letting out a puff of air to cool the hot liquid. She looked _painfully_ out of place, a creature of the forest, no clothing to speak of, curled up in a luxurious sitting room sipping tea.

"Would you like some food?" Amélie gently inquired, "I have fruit and bread in the kitchen, and meat both chilled and salted in the larder."

The faun seemed mildly interested in the fruit, but she _visibly_ perked up at the mention of meat.

"Shall I cook you something then? While you finish your tea?"

The faun nodded, suddenly _shy_ as she fidgeted. Amélie noticed her worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Then she lifted her head and her lips parted as though to speak.

Amélie was, sadly, expecting the strained _croak_. Her throat was bruised and she doubtless would be unable to speak just yet. An embarrassed _flush_ dusted her cheeks, and she let out a soft whimper, head dropping.

"Shh, _Chérie_ , you don't need to speak. I will return as soon as I can. Try to rest a bit more, yes?" Amélie soothed, running her fingers through her hair one last time before rising and grabbing her discarded jacket. The faun looked less than pleased at the sudden absence of a body to leech warmth from, making a poor attempt at hiding it by sulkily sipping at her tea.

 _Gods, I've known her less than a day and I'm already wrapped around her little finger._ Amélie amusedly thought as she made her way back to the main hall and hung up her jacket.

The kitchen was on the far side of the chateau, the usually busy area quiet. Most of the maids were gone for the day, though it was probably for the best. Amélie secretly enjoyed cooking for herself, almost as much as she enjoyed hunting. She had some unused venison from a previous hunt in an icebox, and some fresh fruit that Efi had brought from the markets the day before. More than enough to sate a small faun.

The venison was soon crackling in a pan as Amélie leaned on the counter to wait, undoing a few of the buttons on her shirt. There was no need to keep up appearances here, no lord to impress. Being herself was a truly _precious_ luxury.

Just as she was about to check the pan she heard soft, _unsteady_ thumps approaching the kitchen and she felt a jolt of _panic_. Why was the faun up already!? Her wounds needed time to heal! She whipped around and took a few strides to the door, trying to decide if she should _scold_ the faun or _soothe_ her.

The faun seemed _startled_ that she was caught, leaning heavily on the wall as she gazed up at the taller woman with pitiful round eyes and let out a soft whine. Amélie hovered for just a moment, before pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. The faun wouldn't do well in the kitchen. Smooth tile and hooves were a recipe for _disaster_.

"Wait here a moment."

She didn't mean to sound as _annoyed_ as she did but she quickly regretted it when the faun _flinched_.

She left her there for just a moment, checking the pan and finishing putting the faun's meal together. It would certainly keep her fed for the day, until breakfast even, thankfully. Once she returned the faun to the sitting room she could see if she truly did enjoy what was offered.

The faun had sunk to the floor by the time Amélie returned to carry her back to the hearth, looking at the carpet _sullenly_. Amélie was already forming an apology as she knealt, but it caught in her throat when the faun let out a soft hiccup, and she realized the little one was _crying_.

"Oh, little one...." She murmured, and the faun sniffled, glancing up at her with a semi- _frightened_ expression. Not of Amélie, but of the possibility that the human was _angry_ with her.

"No, no tears _ma belle_. I'm sorry I was short with you. I'm just tired." Amélie explained gently, her hands _softly_ resting on freckled shoulders as the faun clumsily wiped her eyes with one arm and hiccuped again.

"Come here, little one...." Amélie crooned as she drew her close, feeling the faun nuzzling against her shoulder as she accepted the affection with little resistance. She didn't kick or cry out when Amélie scooped her up, remaining tucked against her until the huntress gently deposited her back on her bed of furs by the fire.

"I'll just go get your food and come right back, I promise. I'll go do some things while you eat but I will come back as soon as I finish."

The faun waited, thankfully, and once her meal had been set down she eagerly picked up the offered utensils and tucked in. She clearly enjoyed everything provided, another concern scratched off the list. That let the huntress tend to a few other tasks while the faun ate.

It took very little time to change and clean the kitchen, and she was able to return to the sitting room just in time to retrieve the empty plate and watch the faun settle into her pile of furs with a _yawn_. She set the plate aside for now, she preferred to remain, and continue to admire the little creature.

When the faun reached out a hand in a timid plea Amélie didn't hesitate move closer, though she didn't lie down. The faun made a confused noise and looked up at her _pleadingly_.

"Would you like to sleep in a bed tonight, little one?" The huntress murmured. It made sense, and Amélie preferred the comfort of her bed to the floor. The faun blinked, not comprehending.

"A bed is a soft place to sleep, little one. It's big enough for us both and quite warm. Would you like to join me?"

The faun was nodding before she even finished speaking, her velvety ears flopping adorably with the enthusiastic movements.

Amélie got up and the faun _happily_ let herself be scooped up. She would be so _comfortable_ in a proper bed. Amélie felt her heart swell at the thought of the little faun softly snoring under thick covers. She could sleep for as long as she liked, without the fear of being hunted.

The faun tugged on her shirt as she ascended the stairs, looking up at her with a pleading expression as she croaked, clearly trying desperately to form words.

"Mm, m'name..."

Amélie stopped and held the faun a little closer, bowing her head to hear her better. The faun let out a weak cough, then tried again.

"M'name's L... Le-Lena." She relaxed with a _wheeze_ , the strain of speaking leaving her sleepy. But she appeared _pleased_ with herself.

"Lena..." Amélie murmured, testing the name out. It was a _lovely_ name.

She felt the faun, felt Lena nuzzling her shoulder as she pushed the door to her bedroom open with her hip, returning the affectionate gesture to the top of her head as she strode over to the bed. Lena looked down at it with huge eyes, marvelling at such a huge construction meant entirely for sleep. Amélie couldn't help but _chuckle_. She pulled back the thick covers and gently set her precious bundle down, unable to keep from smiling as Lena tried to arrange herself comfortably, pushing down on the mattress and pressing her face into the pillow with a muffled _squeak_ of delight. She gently pulled the covers back up, tucking them around Lena snugly.

She padded around the bed, already loosening her belt and letting her trousers drop to the floor. She was normally a very tidy person but today she had a faun to cuddle and gods be damned, but she was _exhausted_. Any cleaning or concerns were for _tomorrow_.

Lena was settled in by the time Amélie slid into bed on the other side, blinking out at her from where she was nearly _buried_ in blankets. When she reached out and pulled herself closer Amélie offered no resistance, letting the faun nestle herself close and nuzzle her shoulder sleepily. She needed to heal, and soon she could prance and play and run freely. Amélie would make her lands _safe_ for her, but until then, she simply enclosed the small faun, Lena, in her arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, easily falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short morning after with a visit from Two very good friends.

  
Amélie didn’t usually sleep in, but today she had a _very_ good reason to try. Upon opening her eyes she was greeted with soft snoring, pleasant warmth, and getting _smacked_ in the face with one very floppy faun ear as Lena slowly rolled over. Sometime in the night they had shifted from lying face to face, to spooning, and Lena was in the process of rolling to face her again.

_There was a faun in her bed._

It was a strange thought, even though it was true. Lena tucked her head back under Amelie’s chin and began to softly snore into her neck, wrapping one leg around her waist before settling down again. It was a nice way to wake up.

Amélie didn’t expect to be disturbed, at least not today. One of her house rules was that she be left in peace on Saturdays and Sundays, unless there was an emergency. The only exceptions were when she had guests. Ana was coming today, that much she remembered as she wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and drew her closer, resting her chin on her messy bed head and closing her eyes. Ana would _certainly_ be interested in her little friend.

Thoughts for later, she mused, before she contentedly drifted back to sleep.

“Lena stop making this harder than it needs to be.”

The faun made an indignant bleating sound, which was doubly amusing to the huntress, having already heard her speak. The little stomping of one cloven hoof only served to make her laugh as Lena tried to struggle out of the shirt she had been forced into, with very little success. Amélie had dug up some of her clothes from her younger years and, upon finding a perfectly sized hunting vest her mother had gifted her at the age of thirteen, promptly covered Lena up, much to the faun’s dismay. She looked quite _adorable_ , not that she enjoyed it. The long sleeved white tunic and vest looked good together.

“Lena, you look _very_ nice, and you can take it off once my friends leave.” Amélie tried her best to sound stern, but Lena’s mutinous noises made it very hard to keep a straight face.

"I promise you won't have to wear it forever." She soothed as Lena shifted uncomfortably, her struggles made even more difficult by her injuries. Lena had been putting on a brave face, but Amélie knew she was _hurting_. She was limping, trying to avoid putting weight on her injured ankle, and her hip was _definitely_ bothering her. The wounds were still closed and looked better when she changed Lena's bandages, but they had to be _terribly_ sore.

"How about we go out and get some apples to have with breakfast? We can go look in my garden to see if anything is ready to be harvested too." Amélie suggested as Lena fiddled with the vest, looking rather sullen. Lena worried her lip between her teeth, hesitating.

"I can carry you outside if you wish, and I will have a crutch made if your ankle is hurting too much." The huntress reassured the faun, which seemed to, finally, give her the confidence to meet her gaze and nod, and allow herself to be scooped up. _Food_ was a good motivator, Amélie made a mental note.

The air was cool but not too cold, it would be a few weeks before the frosts began to set in. The _perfect_ time to check the garden. Amélie had not expected, being a hunter and an explorer, to enjoy the simple pleasure of tending a garden. It seemed so.... _Domestic_. Something she saw a meek _housewife_ doing, and so she loathed the idea until she actually _tried_ it. It had been small, at first, but each year she found herself expanding the garden, adding more raised beds, until she ran out of things to grow. What had only taken a quarter hour to tend to years ago now required the better part of a day to care for, and she loved it. Learning how each plant grew, tending to its specific needs, and learning from her mistakes was like an _adventure_ , it was just a smaller, quieter one.

The apple tree had grown in the centre of the garden for generations, and had become truly huge, with thick roots that upended the pathways and often tripped up anyone who wasn't used to stepping over them. It was a part of the chateau that Amélie was very fond of, be it because it provided her with fresh fruit through most of the late summer, or because it provided the _perfect_ amount of shade when she sat under it with a book.

She set Lena down, and the faun shook herself, looking around with ears pricked. She had to be curious. The garden was enclosed by a tall fence, and Amélie knew that Lena would have had a hard time vaulting over it even uninjured. She could see her nose twitch as she inhaled, drawing in all of the scents of growing food. If she stayed, and Amélie found herself truly _hoping_ that she stayed, this would be their summer retreat, where Lena could jump for apples and help tend the gardens and sleep amongst the roots of the apple tree, tucked into Amelie's side as she read. A peaceful, _safe_ place.

When Lena hobbled over to one of the raised beds and sat down, Amélie shook herself free of the pleasant daydream, of Lena sleeping next to her in the shade. As much as she wanted to _indulge_ that idea, there was work to do, and a faun to feed. She padded over to Lena, who was sitting in front of the herbs, inhaling the scent of the lavender in front of her, eyes closed _blissfully_. When Amélie sat, the faun didn't hesitate to lean on her gratefully.

"Would you like to nap out here while I prepare some food? I can go fetch you some blankets." Amélie gently suggested, leaning her head against Lena's and feeling her nod sleepily. The garden could wait. Ana always enjoyed the garden and would certainly help her, especially if she was going to help with lunch or supper.

Lena was barely awake by the time Amélie returned with some old but soft blankets and a pillow, _swaying_ where she sat and only just managing to catch herself before she flopped over. Her fatigue was understandable, a mending body was a _tired_ body, and Lena's wounds were only part of the problem. She had run so fast and _hard_ , her muscles had to be so utterly overworked and _sore_ , and in need of constant rest. Having her rest while also getting some fresh air seemed like a _marvellous_ idea.

Amélie laid the listless faun down between two of the raised roots of the apple tree, watching her snuggle into the space with a fond smile before she gently tucked the soft, worn blankets around her and tucking the pillow under her head. Lena could sleep the day away here if she wanted, with Amélie to look after her and provide for her.

The huntress only paused to first grab a few apples as promised, before she made her way to the kitchen, her only other stop being the cellar to fetch some of the salted meat to treat Lena along with a healthy serving of greens and fruit. She suspected that Lena would only eat sweet things and meat if she could, not that Amélie would let her. A healthy diet would help her heal, so she would try to balance out her meals accordingly. She couldn't risk Ana being _disappointed_ in her, she would be arriving at any time. She was wrapped around Lena's finger, yes, but she couldn't let her get away with unhealthy food choices, at least until she was healed and her body could handle it. For now, she would help her regain her strength.

When Ana arrived, and walked _right_ on in as she usually did, Amélie was on her way back out to the garden with Lena's food. The older woman quickly got over her surprise at seeing the normally well dressed comtesse looking so _casual_ , in faded brown slacks and a white tunic, her expression quickly becoming one of _amusement_.

"It's nice to see you finally _relaxing_ , Amélie." She sounded far too smug, as usual, and the huntress had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, though she was smiling 

"Unless you're eating, which I doubt, then you have _another_ guest here besides me and my husband?" It was less of a question and more that Ana was presenting her _curiosity_. Amélie nodded with a gentle smile at the thought, remembering Lena still sleeping under the apple tree.

"This way, she's just outside in the garden."

Amélie knew that Ana would like if not _love_ Lena, but she still felt a little on edge. It was perfectly legal, what she was doing, but fauns _rarely_ did well anywhere that wasn't the wild, and while Lena had seemed completely fine, any misstep could get her in all kinds of _trouble_.

As she stepped out into the garden her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard a strangled _yelp_. Lena was sitting up, rubbing her head as she glared at the offending apple that, apparently, had struck her and roused her rather violently. Amélie heard Ana make a noise of _surprise_ but she was too busy _rushing_ over to her little one, setting the plate down to gently tangle her hands in Lena's messy hair, looking for damage. She could see the glint of _tears_ in her big brown eyes, in response to the sudden pain, she knew, but it still made her feel guilty.

"Let me see..." She crooned, gently feeling for a bump as Lena leaned into the touch with a sigh, eyes drifting shut in _contentment_. There was a small bump, nothing alarming. Amélie let out a relieved breath, one hand gently cupping Lena's cheek to brush away the small tears that had escaped her eyes. "You're ok, just a little bump."

She placed Lena's breakfast in her lap, feeling her heart _swell_ with contentment when the faun's eyes lit up with delight. Ana was kneeling to examine one of the raised beds but Amelie could see her smiling as she glanced over.

"I see you've made quite the interesting little friend." Ana mused as Amélie left Lena to enjoy her food, lowering herself to begin checking if anything was ready to harvest. She nodded, smiling to herself. She had never had many friends, not even as a child. She had been lonely all her life, even _more_ so when her husband passed. Now, more than ever, she had needed a companion and Lena had come crashing in at just the right time.

"She was attacked by a poacher on my land." She started, before briefly wondering _exactly_ how to continue. "She, was partially obscured when I found her the first time. I made a mistake, but she's alright. I didn't hurt her badly, and I'm going to find out who attacked her." Ana was nodding, and to Amelie's relief it looked like she didn't feel any anger towards her. "Someone must have _snared_ her, and when she resisted they tried to _choke_ her. I'm relieved that she escaped, and that I was able to find her. If she decides to stay, I will protect her with my life." Ana nodded again, her smile growing more _gentle_.

"She's formed a bond with you, Amélie, that much is clear. Any other faun would have _bolted_ the moment they saw you, but she actively _seeks out_ your touch and attention. She won't leave you, if that was something you worried about."

Lena had set her plate down, and was curled up again, the soft blankets tangled around her legs, one delicate hoof sticking out as she slept. She was so unbelievably cute and innocent, it almost made Amelie's heart _explode_ seeing her so content.

"She makes me _happy_. I very much enjoy having her here, her presence brings me great comfort."

"Yes. I imagine having someone so small and furry makes for comfortable spooning."

Amélie _choked_ on air at the jab, how did Ana always seem to know _everything_!? She tried to ignore the amused snicker as she coughed, gaining Lena's attention. The faun lifted her head and made a soft noise of concern, to which Amélie waved a hand at her placatingly. "I'm, hnn, alright, Lena, Ana just said something very funny and it caught me off guard."

The little confused head tilt Lena gave her made her want to go right back over to her and _smother_ her with head scratches. Ana only smirked, looking between them knowingly until her husband, a great bear of a man, stepped into the garden to join them.

"Apologies, you know I love visiting your horses. I was just-"

He stopped _dead_ when he caught sight of the small creature who was sitting bolt upright now, staring up at him in awe and just the slightest touch of _fear_ , his huge hands flying to his mouth as he _gasped_ audibly. Ana rolled her eyes, and returned to looking at the garden, though she was smiling in amusement.

" _This is a faun!_ " Reinhardt's normally deep voice was high pitched and slightly squeaky as he watched Lena jump, startled. When she didn't run, or make any other movement, it took him very little time to inch his way over to sit near her, his fear of hurting her promptly dissolving when he realized how much she _craved_ touch. when she leaned over and bumped her head against his meaty forearm he almost _squealed_ in excitement.

"She'll do just fine, Amélie. She's not an ordinary faun. You've found a rare thing, treasure her." Ana would say later, as they watched her husband cradling a sleeping Lena in his massive arms, looking down at her in awe as he leaned back against the apple tree. Occasionally, more to himself, he would mumble, "she is so _small_." Or, "why are you so _cute_." Under his breath 

Amélie couldn't help but agree. Lena was _special_. She was a _gift_. If there was truly such thing as magic, Lena was the _proof_ of it.

"I will treasure her with _everything_ I have..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:wow I haven't posted in two weeks. 
> 
> Friend: wow that's like the equivalent of going two years without posting. 
> 
> Me: SHUT UP -internal guilty screaming-
> 
> I'm currently in the process of writing what may or may not be a smutty third chapter and lawd help me I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to post it.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter I regret ever mentioning.

“So how are you planning on dealing with Lena’s mating cycle?”

The question caught Amélie completely off guard, and she _inhaled_ a good portion of her tea, choking as Ana smiled at her innocently over her own cup. The comtesse’s cheeks burned with the unexpected question. She had only just begun to open up about her growing feelings for the faun, and was nowhere near ready to answer that question. She had been researching as much as she could, whenever she got a moment to herself, and the mention of mating cycles had been mentioned a handful of times, mainly regarding when they started, and when they ended. She had learned nothing of how _intense_ one might be, and from Ana’s smile, the older woman knew something she didn’t.

“How bad. Ana. _Please_ tell me how bad it will be.” She breathed, and the elder’s grin widened. She looked out the window, where Lena was prancing around in the snow throwing snowballs at Reinhardt and Efi. As they watched, the German bear of a man lobbed a snowball bigger than Lena at her, leaving her completely buried and laughing as she kicked uselessly to free herself. She was wearing the scarf Amélie had gotten her for Christmas and was bundled up in the comfortable coat she had received from the Amari family. She looked happy and Amélie saw no sign of this supposedly impending cycle. She had learned a lot about fauns since Lena appeared, their behaviour, tribe hierarchy, and most importantly, their anatomy. More specifically, to her mixed intrigue and horror, that their naughty bits were, well, a tad _magical_.

She had assumed that fauns were human from the hips up, deer from the waist down, and she had been correct, assuming the faun she was talking about wasn’t a) in the middle of its mating cycle and b) _madly_ in love with her. If those two criteria were met, the magic part of their anatomy kicked in. If they were attracted _and_ receptive, well, their bodies solved the “deer bits” problem. They reproduced the way humans did. Ana had taken great glee in pointing out all of the details and even went so far as to bring a book with a diagram, which Amélie was forced to look at through her fingers. Ana had made it up to her, naturally, with gifts and other helpful information but she still _hated_ her for it as useful as it would probably turn out to be.

“You’ll want to reserve a few days solely for her. She won’t be letting you leave the chateau. Maybe make that a week, fauns are needy little creatures.” Ana delicately took a sip of her tea, watching as Efi began trying to dig the faun out of the snow. The moment she was free, Reinhardt picked her up by the underarms, swinging her around while they both laughed. Reinhardt was energetic for his age, especially now that he had met Lena. The little faun, despite appearing delicate, could roughhouse with the best of them, so more often than not their visits turned into enjoying watching the two of them romp around like two overly excited children.

“I suppose I will have to handle the situation as it arises. I’ll have everyone take a week off the moment I notice any sign of the cycle starting.” She murmured, her tea forgotten as she leaned her head on her hand and watched Lena flop backwards in the snow and start making snow angels beside Efi.

——

“Yes, I’ll be fine. It’s just a week and I doubt anyone wants to walk in on me and her. Just go enjoy your time with your mother, I expect she’ll be overjoyed to see you more.”

Amélie had just finished gently shooing everyone out and locking the door when she heard a muffled thud from upstairs. She had realized something was off when Lena remained locked in her room all of the previous day, and had yet to emerge even for food. It had to be time then.

She wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but she knew that Lena wouldn’t have been experiencing any difficulties if she wasn’t attracted to the comtesse. A faun with no love interest displayed little to no sign of any type of cycle.

She felt nervous, now, as she padded up the stairs, it felt surreal. She knew that Lena was attracted to her, it was undeniable now, and while she felt _giddy_ , there was _fear_ as well. What if she couldn’t provide her with the release she needed? What if she wasn’t able to satisfy her now, when she needed her _most_?

She pushed those thoughts aside before knocking lightly on Lena’s door. She had given the room to the faun as a means of providing her with her own space. She always slept cuddled up to the comtesse in the master bedroom, this was a place for her to have when she needed time to herself. There was little inside save for the small hearth and a pile of furs the faun napped in whenever Amélie was hunting or busy. The large windows made the room ideal for the faun to sleep in the sunlight, or tend to the small row of herbs Amélie had set up along the windowsills. Lena had dearly loved the garden, and being able to still have something to care for during the winter months had made her very happy. When Lena didn’t answer, Amélie tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

“Lena...? I know you’re probably a bit out of sorts, and not the most comfortable, so I was wondering if...”

Amélie wasn't prepared for the scent of arousal and _desperation_ that all but _slapped_ her in the face upon entering Lena's room. Ana's information had been correct, but had done nothing to prepare her. From the smell of it, Lena had had a sudden and rough start to her cycle and was doing her best to keep herself locked in one place, trying in vain to satisfy her aching body until she could emerge without the risk of happening upon her caretaker and in all likelyhood trying to bed her. It was _heartbreaking_ , realizing that she had been locking herself away to prevent what Amélie was here, at present, to offer, her affection, if Lena would accept it. There was very little question now, though they would need to talk later.

She found the faun lying in her bed of furs, body _shining_ with sweat as she gasped and twitched. One hand was tangled in the thick furs above her head, as if in an attempt to ground herself, which didn’t seem to be working whatsoever. The other was buried between her legs, and Amélie could hear the soft, _wet_ sounds of Lena trying desperately to satiate herself the closer she got.

“Lena...?”

The faun’s eyes _snapped_ open and focussed on the taller woman, pupils blowing wide at the sight of her until they nearly obscured the entirety of her amber irises. She just stared at her for a moment, and Amélie, unsure of what to do, stared back.

After what felt like an eternity, Lena seemingly lost whatever internal battle she was having, and she acted. She bolted up and swung her legs under her, sinking into a familiar crouch as she stared at Amélie with a _wild_ look in her eyes. Amélie had sparred enough times, playfully, with Lena to know what the faun was doing. If she dodged this time, or blocked, she could ruin everything. She wanted this, god she did, and if she didn’t make that abundantly clear it could ruin everything and send Lena a completely incorrect message. She had to take what was coming, and whatever residual soreness that would linger after.

“Lena... easy...” She weakly tried to calm the faun, already accepting that it would not work when the faun didn’t even blink.

Lena _sprang_ at her the moment Amélie let the tension bleed out of her shoulders, colliding with her and sending them both to the hard floor with a crash. Amélie let out a strained grunt of pain, blinking up at Lena as the faun straddled her, still staring at her like a big cat about to dispatch its prey. Her eyes were dark with uncontrolled desire.

Amélie was having _none_ of this. If she was going to help Lena, she needed her to be at the very least _lucid_. With this in mind, she gave Lena a sharp _pinch_ on her outer thigh, trying to snap her out of her daze. The faun yelped, cringing away from the short pain. When she looked around and seemed confused, Amélie sighed in relief. Lena looked down, her eyes _widening_ in surprise.

“Amé...?” She breathed as the older woman let her hands rest on the faun’s hips, blinking up at her lazily in response. Lena bit her lip, her confusion fading into shock and, upon realizing she had just _attacked_ her caretaker mindlessly, her eyes filled with tears as she sagged forward with a soft _sob_.

“I didn’t... I didn’t meant to....”

She hugged herself, tears spilling down her softly rounded cheeks as she began to rock forward and back, something she did to cope with high amounts of stress.

“I’m _so_ sorry Amé...”

She refused to look at the older woman, hiding her face behind her hair. It was getting longer, probably best to get it cut soon, Amélie mused, but that was for another time.

“Lena, look at me.” She murmured, and when the faun didn’t move she let one hand leave the faun’s hip, gently cupping her cheek and turning her head back to meet her eyes. Lena looked inconsolable, a look that Amélie never wanted to see on the faun’s face again. She gently wiped some of her ears away and smiled up at her, stroking the skin under her eye until the faun leaned into the contact with a watery sigh.

“It’s _alright_ Lena. I did my research. I know about your cycle and I prepared for it accordingly. We’re the only ones here and I’m here to _help_ you. I know you’re only like this because you have feelings for me.”

Lena flinched, and Amélie moves her hand to her ear, practised fingers rubbing the velvety skin at its base until Lena relented again.

“I know you couldn't control it, you haven't hurt me and if I were uncomfortable I wouldn't have let you get this far. You know I feel _exactly_ the same, Lena. I fell in love with you the first time you looked at me with those big, _beautiful_ eyes. I fell in love with you a little more every day. I want to help you get through this because _I love you_ , Lena.” She murmured, feeling her heart swell with joy as the sorrow left Lena’s eyes, slowly, and was replaced by many things. Relief, doubt, caution, _hope_. Amélie let her hand fall back to Lena’s hip, giving it a little squeeze. Lena let out a shuddering breath and seemed to _deflate_ , her body bowing until she could rest her forehead against Amelie’s. She let out a soft laugh, watery and almost more of a sob, but she began to slowly stir her hips, her hands finding Amelie’s shoulders for support. When she sat back up her eyes were warm and soft and her pupils were blown all over again, though this time she was smiling down at the comtesse as the older woman gently guided her to keep rolling her hips against her thigh.

Soon, Lena was too distracted by her not so unrequited love being returned tenfold, and she allowed herself to let go, and do what her body, and _heart_ , were pleading with her to do.

Lena's head fell forward, her lips parting around a soft _moan_ as Amélie's hands slowly slid up from her hips, smoothing up her heaving sides, and gently cupped her breasts, thumbs rolling already stiffened nipples as Lena thrust her chest against her hands, her eyes fluttering shut with a desperate _whimper_. Amélie could feel the heat from the juncture of her thighs as the faun ground herself down on the huntress' leg, she could feel the warmth and _wetness_ as the faun grasped her shoulders harder so she could roll her hips all the more feverishly. She was in a daze. The warmth, the feeling of Lena's wetness against her leg, the blunt nails digging into her shoulders, the soft pants and moans filling the room, the _heady_ scent of desperate arousal, it was making her brain overheat and shut down until she was only able to focus on Lena biting her lower lip, looking down at her with glazed eyes, panting hard, skin already sporting a sheen of sweat from her exertions. All she could focus on was how utterly, _devastatingly_ beautiful Lena was, and her need to bring Lena any kind of relief she could. One hand left the faun's chest and slid up to cup the back of her neck, leaning up as she drew Lena down. The faun's moan when their lips moulded together sent a bolt of heat through the huntress, as the faun's hands left her shoulders to brace herself on the floor to keep herself from falling, her head tilting to one side to better accommodate more kisses. Her hips slowed, just resting against Amélie's muscled thigh as the huntress ran her free hand back down Lena's side and then back up, returning to palming her breast as the faun let out a blissful mewl. They were _sensitive_ , and she enjoyed being touched there. Amélie made a mental note. She lightly tugged at Lena's lower lip with her teeth, feeling the faun shiver as she followed up by running her tongue against her lips in a request for entry. Entry was granted with little resistance, and Lena's arms trembled, before she sank against Amélie with a moan, melding their bodies together as best she could.

Amélie finally paused, once the stiffness in her back became enough to distract her. This was no place for them to be having their first intimate interaction. She sat up, chuckling when Lena made no movement to get off of her, only _huffing_ her protests as she began to kiss and nibble at Amélie's throat.

"I'm taking us to my bed, Lena." She husked, and she stood up before Lena could answer, hands gripping the underside of the faun's thighs to keep their hips firmly slotted together. Lena yelped, wrapping her arms around the huntress' neck and her legs around her waist, the yelp becoming a breathless giggle as Amélie strode out of Lena's room, straight down the hall and all but kicked open her own door. With Lena determinedly trying to mark her neck, she barely managed to get her legs to carry her, only just making it to the bed and lowering the faun onto it. Lena's focus wavered when Amélie lowered herself over her, slowly rolling her hips against Lena's to create delicious friction, leaving the brunette gasping and her hands flying to undo the simple belt that was keeping her slacks on. While Lena was occupied with that task, Amélie straightened up just enough to start to pull her tunic up and off, grateful for once that she hadn't chosen to wear a _brassiere_ tonight. When Lena finished with the belt, letting Amelie's slacks slide off of her hips to pool at her ankles, her look of triumph was wiped off of her face when she realized that Amélie was _completely_ naked now. She made a strangled noise, before she blushed bright pink, delicate hands hovering as though afraid to touch. When one finally slipped to pull her down by the back of her neck Amélie went without resistance, letting Lena press their bodies together fully and take her into another kiss. She gently pinned the faun’s wrists over her head, feeling her arch her back in reply. She felt Lena hooking her legs around her waist, trying to gain enough traction to start rolling her hips again.

She had to be _aching_.

Despite knowing how desperate she was, Amélie couldn’t help but take her time. She was always thorough, and this was no exception. She broke their kiss, much to Lena’s dismay. It quickly vanished, however, when Amélie began to kiss and nip along her jaw, then gave the edge of one velvety ear a teasing little nibble. Lena _mewled_ , one hand tangling in the huntress’ hair while the other slid down to rest against her hip. Amélie gave the faun’s hair a gentle _tug_ , urging her to tip her head back. Lena went without protest, lips parting around a soft, “ _oh_...” as Amélie gave the column of her throat a sharp nip before she soothed the reddened flesh with lips and tongue. She tasted like sweat and faintly like coffee, which Amélie remembered she had spilled on herself the day before last.

The huntress migrated down, eventually, to the faint rise of Lena’s collarbones, marking them as she pleased while Lena pleaded and arched under her. Perhaps she was moving just a _bit_ too slowly.

She could feel Lena trying to tug her back up, probably for more kisses, but she had other ideas. If Lena was able to get up and walk out of here any earlier than tomorrow afternoon, she had _failed_ in her duty.

Lena made a confused noise when the huntress, instead of complying with her soft urgings to clamber back up, instead slid lower, wrapping one arm around her waist. She looked so confused, her eyes big and watching her every move with a soft curiosity. When Amélie turned her attention to her breasts once again all confusion evaporated. The loud, drawn out moan that left Lena’s lips when Amélie began to mouth lazily against her left breast nearly _ended_ the huntress right then and there. She laved her tongue over a doubtlessly aching nipple, simultaneously pleasuring and soothing. Lena was indeed sensitive. Both her hands were in the huntress’ hair now, her breaths ragged in her ears and her chest _heaving_.

Amélie only paused to give the ruff of soft fur between Lena’s breasts a gentle, affectionate nuzzle, earning her a breathless chuckle from her lover, before she continued downward, trailing kisses down the faun’s belly as she giggled and squirmed.

When Amélie coaxed Lena to shift until her legs were hanging off the bed the look of confusion returned, accompanied by a head tilt that _melted_ the huntress’ heart even further. She paused, having already guided one furry leg up to rest on her shoulder, slowing down just enough to press a kiss to the inside of Lena’s thigh. Her fur was soft and warm and smelled faintly of cinnamon and pine needles. She had learned early on that fauns often had their own distinguishing scents and she had come to love Lena’s unique one as it brought her comfort on bad days. As Lena made a soft sound, eyes wide and uncertain but also soft and _trusting_ , Amélie pressed another kiss to her thigh before she let both of Lena’s legs rest on her shoulders.

“Do you trust me, Lena?” She murmured, watching Lena _worry_ her lower lip between her teeth in response. The faun had shifted up onto her elbows to watch her, eyes still full of confusion but also curiosity. She _swallowed_ thickly, then passed her tongue over her lips before nodding.

“ _Bien_ , hold on tight.”

Lena’s bewildered relation gave way to a loud moan and an arch of her back as Amélie promptly buried her face between her thighs. She was so warm and _wet_ , she had to have been _suffering_ until Amélie intervened. She hooked her arms under Lena’s trembling thighs and hummed approvingly when delicate fingers tangled in her hair, trying to pull her closer. She tasted warm and earthy and just a little bit salty, she was _perfect_. She could feel Lena’s thighs trembling as she dragged the rough of her tongue against her sensitive folds, there was no way that she’d last if Amélie kept going. She was so wound up and desperate, her release was already so close. Amélie didn't hesitate or draw it out knew what Lena needed and she knew _exactly_ how to provide it. She felt Lena's grip on her hair tighten when she finally traced her tongue around her clit, gently lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves until she felt the faun's thighs _jolt_ and then she was arching off the bed, all but _screaming_ in ecstasy as she finally, finally got her release.

After Lena slumped back to the bed with what sounded like a relieved _sob_ , completely limp and her chest heaving, Amélie let one of her legs drop off of her shoulder, holding onto the other just long enough to nuzzle the soft fur of her inner thigh and kiss down to her knee and back up again. She could feel Lena weakly trying to pull her back up, and she complied, finally, helping the faun shimmy backwards until she was completely back on the bed with Amélie next to her. She pushed herself up to lean over the faun, giving her the soft, affectionate kisses she had been pleading for. Her eyes were _barely_ able to stay open now, gazing at her lover _adoringly_ as Amélie ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She looked _exhausted_ , her chest still heaving as she slowly rolled onto her side, throwing a leg over Amelie's hips as she settled in, her body thoroughly satisfied, at least for the night. Wether she'd be ready for another go before tomorrow was entirely up to her. For now, however, she nestled her head under Amelie's chin and murmured into her neck as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you Amé, love you....."

Amélie felt the faun's breathing begin to even out and she grasped one of her blankets to cover them, pressing a kiss to Lena's forehead.

" _Je t'aime mon coeur._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can't believe I actually did it. 
> 
> If I ever have to write "faun's magical naughty bits" again Imma lose it XD. 
> 
> I'm sure this is cruddy but y'all wanted it so here ya go!
> 
> I wanted to post before I head off for three days on a trip with the fam, since I prolly won't have internet till I get back. But till then look at this fanart StormRyder101 did of FaunLena!  
> https://sta.sh/01mokg4iwsd  
> It’s amazing and I don’t deserve such a gift I’m so thankful!
> 
> EDIT: THEY FINISHED IT https://www.deviantart.com/stormyryder/art/Faun-lena-807792249 -screaming- 
> 
> As usual let me know how I did! What did you think? Do you hate my guts? WHY WAS HE A CYBORG THO???
> 
> (I've also decided that is anyone coughRHITTAcough ever wants to discuss ideas or plot theories then just hmu on discord! My tag is Tired Geneticist#7026 come be my friend!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was three hundred words long and abandoned. Then I realized that it was my duty to bring Faun Lena into the world. 
> 
> I love comments! Let me know if this was decent or if it's a steaming pile of play dough! 
> 
> Love y'all, goodnight X.x


End file.
